Leviathans
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys defends Amber and Tracy against a group of Leviathans and takes a stab and bullet wound in the process.


Crys stood protectively in front of Amber and Tracy and glared at the Leviathan ahead of her.

"Back off Edgar" She growled flaring her silver metallic wings to shield the girls.

"Not until they are dead" Edgar replied gesturing to them.

"What does Dick want with them?"

"Leverage against the Winchesters" He smirked as 5 Leviathans came out from behind him.

"You shall not touch the Winchesters or anyone close to them do you understand?" Crys gripped her black blade tightly.

"I have my orders" Edgar snarled. Suddenly Amber was dragged in front of Crys by one of them.

"For example I have orders that if they don't comply I can kill one of them" He plunged a blade into Amber's stomach.

"AMBER!" Tracy screamed. Crys started muttering something under her breath and when Edgar pulled out the blade the wound was gone.

"What the hell?" He questioned. He looked to Crys who had a stab wound in her stomach. One Leviathan ran at Crys and grabbed her top wing twisting so she was on the ground. Tracy shot the Leviathan holding Crys making it easy for her to rip his head off and burn it. Edgar stepped back as the others ran at them. Crys delivered a kick to one of them and buried her blade into his chest killing him. Amber twisted out of the Leviathans grip and ran to Tracy who was firing off shots. Amber began shooting them as well trying to avoid Crys. Tracy aimed for a Leviathan beside Crys but accidently hit her shoulder.

"HIT THEM NOT ME!" She yelped dodging a kick. Crys pulled and burned the remainder Leviathans apart and looked up to find Edgar had fled.

"Fucking asshole" She hissed at the pain in her shoulder and stomach.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck are those bullets made off" She turned back to Tracy who was checking Amber over.

"I don't know Gabriel gave them to me" She replied as she pulled Amber into a hug. Crys limped over to them and brought them back to the 'batcave' where everyone was waiting for them. Crys landed with a yelp behind the couch.

"I'm ok!" She yelled sarcastically.

"What the hell took you so long?" Rafael asked greeting Amber with a kiss.

"Stupid Leviathans is what took us so long" Tracy muttered sitting beside Sam. Crys stumbled like a drunk to stand up and supported herself against the back of the couch.

"You ok?" Lucifer asked concerned.

"Yep just the usual stab and gunshot wound" She replied holding her hand to her stomach.

"How many times are you going to get stabbed and shot" Michael asked pulled her over to him to inspect her wounds.

"Actually Tracy shot me and I did a transfer when Amber got stabbed" Crys corrected him. Michael leaned her back and began stitching and cleaning her wounds.

"Why do I bother if you're just going to get hurt again" He muttered.

"Because you love me?" Crys joked.

"When did you get stabbed?!" Rafael shrieked looking to Amber.

"About 10 minutes ago" She replied gesturing to the hole in her shirt. Michael poured some alcohol over Crys' shoulder and stomach making her clench her teeth.

"Will I live?" Crys joked.

"Yes" Michael rolled his eyes before sitting beside her.

"You should have been a medic in heaven" Lucifer stated.

"I may as well have been with the amount of times I stitch her up" Michael replied gesturing to Crys as she leaned into his side. Michael glared at Dean when he saw him wrap his arm around Reina's shoulder. Reina was about to say something when Crys' phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Crys" _Her dads voice echoed.

"Hi dad" She straightened up.

"_I need you to go rescue Famine for me" _War requested.

"No can do" Crys replied.

"_Why not?"_

"Because whoever kidnapped him will give him back in a few hours give or take. Plus I just got stabbed and shot so I can't do shit at the moment"

"_You are so mean to your uncle"_

"Screw him. Ohh gotta go I'm approaching a tunnel" Crys hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rafael asked.

"Someone kidnapped Famine and my dad wants me to get him" Crys answered.

"Are you going to get him?"

"I can't it really hurt to fly here and I'm not risking Michael throwing a bitch fit over damaged wings" She replied making Michael scowl at her. They decided on hunts for tomorrow and were about to retreat to bed when the lights began to flicker on and off.

"Demons?" Sam asked looking around.

"Worse" Crys muttered as a figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"CRYSTAL!" Famine shouted glaring at her.

"Ahh" Crys pulled Lucifer in front of her.

"What's this I hear about you refusing to help me!" He exclaimed.

"You're not my favourite person in the world and I got hurt so I couldn't" She replied peeking out from behind Lucifer.

"That's no excuse to not help family" He growled.

"Ohh you want to go there!" Crys shouted.

"Whenever I asked for help you shouted at me and chased me with a bit of wood!" She exclaimed. Famine just stood there and glared at her.

"You were an annoying child" He replied.

"You're a shit uncle" Crys smirked at him.

"You're a shit niece"

"How you even have a child is beyond me" She shook her head. Famine sent her another glare at her before disappearing.

"Success!" Crys exclaimed before zapping to her and Michael's apartment.

"I thought you couldn't fly?" Michael said appearing behind her.

"I said it hurt to fly" Crys corrected him again. Michael smiled slightly at her and sat on the couch. Crys walked to sit beside him but he pulled her onto his lap with a squeak.

"Please stop doing this" Michael whispered placing his hand over her stomach.

"He was going to kill them I had to do something" She replied nuzzling into his neck.

"Putting yourself at risk is not the answer Crys" He said turning his head to look at her.

"If my friends are being threatened I will do everything I can to help them even if it means me getting hurt in the process" She stated.

"What if you do that and die? It would kill me knowing I lost you" He said.

"I'm sorry" She whispered burying her face back into his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for just please try be more careful" He replied kissing her temple. Crys nodded and captured his lips in a small kiss.

"Can we do something fun?" Crys asked after a few minutes.

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"Annoy everyone back at the 'batcave'?"

"Sure we haven't done that in a while" He laughed standing up. Crys jumped onto Michael's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he zapped them both to the 'batcave' where everyone was asleep.

"How do you want to do this?" Michael asked.

"What annoys them most?" Crys questioned.

"Ehh demons?" He guessed. Crys grinned and nodded as Michael cups his hands to his mouth.

"DEMON ATTACK!" He shouted loudly. Everyone panicked and swarmed into the room holding guns and knives.

"Where?!" Dean demanded.

"You lot are so gullible" Crys laughed. Lucifer sent an evil glare her way and retreated back to his and Kate's room dragging Kate with him.

"Why?" Gabriel yawned.

"We got bored" Michael shrugged as Crys kissed his neck.

"I hate you" Tracy hissed narrowing her eyes at them.

"Is that the thanks I get for taking a stab and bullet for you?" Crys faked hurt. Tracy rolled her eyes and went back to her and Sam's room.

"Now she's going to complain about being woken up" Sam groaned.

"Just do what I suggested when you came to me for help" Michael shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"NOTHING!" Sam exclaimed wide eyed.

"Nothing to be shy about Sammy" Crys stated.

"Shy about what Sam?" Dean turned to his younger brother who looked embarrassed.

"Dude you said never to mention it again!" Sam hissed at Michael.

"I don't embarrass easily" Michael smirked at the young hunter.

"Tell me what you mean right now or I am deep frying you in holy oil" Dean growled pointing at Michael.

"Hey don't threaten my mate" Crys exclaimed.

"Go ahead Sam there's nothing to be ashamed of" Michael said before disappearing. Michael and Crys laughed when they heard Dean send a string of curse words to them by prayer.


End file.
